


caught beneath the landslide

by TheYellowTurtle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, Friendship, Letters, Open to Interpretation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowTurtle/pseuds/TheYellowTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan finds a letter.<br/>It's from Tao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught beneath the landslide

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my AFF

I use my t-shirt to fan myself, wiping the beads of sweat off of my forehead. It's too fucking hot. Not even the ceiling fans on the fastest speed are doing anything about the temperature. I wish we had a pool; jumping into a body of water would feel so good right now. 

"Yifan!" My mom calls interrupting my thoughts. I sit up from my bed and watch as she marches into the room, dragging a black trunk behind her. My eyes widen at the sight of it, my trunk from basketball camp. I haven't seen it in years. 

"Yifan, we need to go through your sheets and see what ones you're going to bring to college with you. I also found some nice quilt sets online you can look at later." 

I nod watching the short woman meticulously pry open the chest and begin to rummage through the objects that haven't seen daylight in years. She pulls out the sheets I used for my bed at camp, some blue towels and then a plastic bag with unknown contents. 

"We can reuse these towels and the mattress cushion," she announces, but my eyes are on the ziplock bag. 

"Ok, ma," I perfunctorily state, staring at the bag. When she leaves to go search for something, I snatch it off the floor, zip it open and dump the contents onto my bed. 

Letters. Lots of letters. 

Some are written on those specialized cards for thank-you notes, some are still contained in their envelope, some have long lost theirs, but only one is written on loose leaf paper. 

I pick it up from the pile, studying the one creased line before unfolding it. My heart stops when I recognize the penmanship. Tao.

 

_7/22/10_

_Hey Wufan,_

_im using one of your notebooks to write this, i hope you dont mind, it was sitting around in my room and i was like 'hey, i could use this to write ge's letter on!"_

_life has been good here, but its been raining a lot and y'know how my ma gets when its raining. i wish i could use the pool without her having a heart attack about some sudden thunder storm and me being electrocuted and then her finding my burnt to a crisp body or something. she worries too much._

_how is the weather over there? is there a pool to swim in? i know how you get when youre too hot. youre such a whiner!!_

_and ge dont worry about those assholes who keep calling you ching-chong and shorty and stupid shit like that. theyre just ignorant assholes that dont know how to deal with "some asian kid" being better than them! keep your head in the game and outplay all of those bitches!_

_i have mad respect for your ability to keep cool. if i was there i would have shoved my foot up their asses lol_

_only two more weeks and then you can come home we can swim in my pool or go to the public pool and check out chicks. the one with REALLY nice tits keeps wearing the most wonderful bikinis, ive almost popped a boner like five times. its a major problem._

_Wufan, youre such a great friend and im so happy that youre my friend. you are more than a friend, you are my brother. now and forever! don't you dare forget it! youre never gonna get rid of me, im always gonna be creeping by your side 3:)_

_that sounds a bit scary but you better believe it. mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_remember to have some fun and kick ass on the court!_

_Your brother_

_Tao_

_p.s. <3_

 

Throat clenching, I flip over the letter in a futile search for more of his words. There's none. 

I refold the letter, placing it on the nightstand next to my bed before falling back onto the cool sheets. I squeeze my eyes shut, my hand resting against my forehead.

It's been two years. 

"Yifan?," I hear my mom call, "Can you come look at these comforters?"

I swallow. "Yeah, coming," I somehow manage to choke out. 

A tear manages to escape my eyes. Fuck. 


End file.
